Yours, Mine
by tzaya
Summary: Shizuo thought that it was a great idea, only he didn't take into account that Izaya was smart and too reliant on his senses to not be able to figure this out. (raijin!days, soulmate au but not really, ic)
1. Chapter 1

"I've read a lot about this. The fantasies people feed themselves with will never cease to amaze me, but I didn't think it'd really happen. Although, in a city where a headless black rider exists—" Izaya paused for a moment and spared Shinra a glance, the corners of his lips curved into a lopsided grin, "—I suppose it's not entirely impossible."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shizuo interrupted, somehow taking interest in Izaya's little speech.

"Well," Izaya exhaled a sigh, like it was so tedious to answer Shizuo's question, "…there's supposed to be this universe where you'll have words that your soulmate will say to you written on your skin. And the sentence will have its own deep meaning behind it, even the ones that seem like they're just nonsensical. But, of course—! These are merely imaginations. So I hope Shizu-chan won't think that there's someone out there for him, and get disappointed to know there's none! It's not like you have one on your arm, anyway. Hm. I wonder what mine holds for."

It was both fascinating and terrifying to see how fixated Izaya was on that 'soulmate tattoo' or so-he-claimed, and always, _always_ touching it as though he was analysing each strokes of the character in order to understand it better.

If Shizuo was to go by the expression on Izaya's face alone, the usual smug look he came to despise so much had him wondering if Izaya had already found out the truth regarding the tattoo. Verbally, however, Izaya didn't mention anything about it. Whether it was to entertain his own thoughts by keeping it to himself, or he really had no clue—Shizuo didn't know.

"I think it means that you're a piece of shit."

There was a buzzing sound in Shizuo's ears, his brows furrowed and gaze catching the glint in Izaya's eyes when Shizuo uttered those words; pushing the tip of the pen a little too hard on his notebook which ended up with a hole in the book and a bent pen, but Shizuo couldn't care less about those. It wasn't the first that he'd done that, especially with his strength.

He was more interested in that odd change in Izaya's facial expression.

"Is Shizu-chan my soulmate?" Izaya blurted out.

"Ha? No fucking way."

Shizuo couldn't even fathom where Izaya managed to get that idea.

"You said the words," insisted Izaya, "See, _'You're a piece of shit'_ —"

"It was just a coincidence!"

"I'm not sure about that, Shizu-chan! It's quite accurate."

"Why the hell would I be your soulmate?"

.

The ink was something Shinra had invented on the request of Shizuo— well, unless Shinra had actually given him a normal permanent sharpie and claimed that he made it himself.

Shizuo didn't know, and it didn't really matter, as long as it was permanent.

It was a petty prank if he was to compare it to all the tricks Izaya had pulled on him, but as Shizuo always said, 'that pest is strangely so slick and skilled'. It was hard for him to even get close to affecting Izaya.

He could barely remember how he got this idea— it was Kasuka who'd suggested him to do this after hearing him complain about Izaya. To Shizuo, Izaya should have 'don't trust me' written on his forehead so people could finally stop listening to Izaya's bullshit, since they always ended up attacking Shizuo for what Izaya said.

Shizuo thought that it was a great idea, only he didn't take into account that Izaya was smart and too reliant on his senses to not be able to figure this out.

.

The sunlight was warm on his skin, and Izaya stirred awake when he felt something prodding his arm; his brows knitting in confusion but he ended up relaxing his posture and pretended to still be deep asleep after hearing a familiar voice cursed out, but he couldn't pinpoint it exactly since it was just a word. However, whoever that was, was seemingly afraid of Izaya waking up.

It must've been a marker that woke him up, Izaya concluded, from the rough feeling of the tip skimming over his arm.

"For... once…" he heard Shizuo's voice mutter (it was clear now who it was, Izaya couldn't believe he didn't realize sooner), the marker moving according to the words Shizuo said, even going as far as to make a twirl here and there to perhaps make it neater and more stylish.

 _Wait— No way—_

If Izaya wasn't aware that Shizuo was there, he'd have burst into a bout of laughter; having figured out that his 'soulmate mark' wasn't real (he didn't really expect it to be since the words were spiteful, and it was odd how no one else had any, not even Shinra, who was much more in love than him) and it was Shizuo who'd written the words on him.

Shizuo never failed to amaze him.

 _How fascinating. Shizu-chan? I wouldn't have guessed._

It was so petty compared to Shizuo's usual way of displaying hatred, like breaking Izaya's arm on the rare days he managed to catch Izaya, or throwing vending machines everywhere, which was why Izaya didn't suspect Shizuo.

 _That_ , and the handwriting was a beautiful cursive.

"Done," Shizuo exhaled a sigh of relief.

Izaya kept his eyes shut, he could hear the pop of the cap slipping shut on the marker, and some more rustling. It was hard to not flash his usual smile back there, or wake up and instantly bombard Shizuo with his witty remarks, but he had to wait until Shizuo's presence was no longer there.

It'd be more interesting this way.

His heart was hammering with excitement from the newfound information.

"Let's see what Shizu-chan left us!"

Izaya sat up as soon as he heard the door clicked shut behind him, holding his arm up to have a clearer view of it, the new line written slightly below the first.

 _ **You're a piece of shit.**_

 _ **Shut up for once.**_

"Haha! What a childish thing to write! Oh? It's cursive again. I don't recall Shizu-chan's handwriting to be this elaborate. How many nights did you spend practicing this style of writing, I wonder?"

The light breeze felt cool blowing at the raven locks of his hair, a grin carved on his lips as he leaned against the railing; fingertips trailing the words written on his skin. A spot was a little smudged from running his thumb too much over it, but it was so fascinating he couldn't help but to touch it.

It didn't take long for a familiar bleached hair to come into sight, running away in a hurried manner.

"What'll it be next, Shizu-chan? I'm looking forward to it."


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder when I'll meet my soulmate."

Izaya exhaled a fake sigh of longing, bottom lip protruding as he leaned against Shinra whilst the latter ate his sandwiches— those that Celty prepared this morning (it tasted awful in Izaya's opinion, but to Shinra it probably tasted like a 5-star chef's cooking).

It was intended that he'd bring up the hot topic of his current soulmate search and observe Shizuo's reactions to it. Truthfully, he'd almost forgotten all about it for the whole day since the words were always hidden behind the sleeve of his school uniform.

"Isn't he sitting right next to you?" questioned Shinra, earning an incredulous look from Izaya.

"Who?"

"Shizuo-kun."

"Huh?" at the mention of his name, Shizuo turned to look at Shinra.

" _Shizu-chan_ as my soulmate?"

Izaya studied Shizuo for a moment, gaze scrutinizing Shizuo's facial features— from the wrinkles forming between his knitted eyebrows, down to the barely noticeable stubble— and he tapped at his chin with his fingertips; appearing as though he was actually considering Shizuo as his soulmate before answering the question directed at him.

"Well, I can't deny that Shizu-chan is interesting enough, and he did say the words I have on my arm. Nevertheless, that's probably a coincidence, ne? After all, I have a fairly new one that formed under the previous."

Both of the lines weren't something to be proud of, they were more like insults than anything else, but Izaya seemed pleased for reasons Shinra didn't know of. The genuine smile on Izaya's face when he showed Shinra and Kadota his arm was a big indicator.

"What… a combination," Shinra forced out a chuckle at the words written on Izaya's skin.

"But if we were to get together, things might go haywire fast… and it'll be Shizu-chan's fault, of course," Izaya gave Shinra a wave of dismissal.

"If you'd shut up for once, then maybe we won't fight."

Kadota brought a hand up, coughing and choking on his chocolate milk when he heard what Shizuo just said. From the looks of it, Shizuo didn't even realize that he'd practically stolen the words off of Izaya's arm. He was more fixated on glaring at Izaya.

"Is Shizu-chan suggesting that we get together?" Izaya ignored the glare boring into him _and_ the fact that Shizuo had uttered yet another exact same line as what was written on him, "—I wouldn't stop talking just for you. But anyway, by the end of the year, I'll probably have a whole sleeve of tattoos. Ah, this one's fading, so I suppose I'm no longer 'a piece of shit'. Well, I'm fine with that, but I hope Shizu-chan's not too disappointed about this news."

"A whole sleeve of insults and profanities?" muttered Shinra.

Shizuo scoffed, leaning back as he took a long drag of his cigarette, before letting the smoke flow out between his lips and towards Izaya, who grimaced at the second-hand smoking he was forced to face.

"I don't care about this soulmate bullshit."

.

It would be a lie if Izaya said that he didn't end up thinking about it while he lied in his bed, staring at the ceiling— entertaining the idea of Shizuo and him to be together.

Izaya wasn't interested in having a relationship after having seen what love could do to people, and how it demands to be in control-to be felt. Contrary to how people perceive him, he often avoided matters that could tear his heart apart. It didn't matter to him if humans inflict physical pain on him, but when it comes to emotions… he wanted to be untouchable.

Shizuo wouldn't have a partner anytime soon, either— or perhaps, _at all?_ With his strength and temper shorter than a matchstick, no one dared to approach the beast. Although, Izaya didn't very much like imagining Shizuo with any of the humans he adored, either.

They weren't even close to being friends, so was it even possible?

.

"Did you write this?"

Izaya turned around to see Shizuo seething with rage, index finger pointed at him accusingly, which came off as rude, but Izaya didn't think that Shizuo cared about what Izaya would feel. It wasn't like he expected a monster like Shizuo to have any manners, anyway.

There was absolutely no need for him to even spare a glance at Shizuo's arm, but Izaya took his time, gentle fingers wrapping around Shizuo's wrist and he inspected the words written on Shizuo's skin as though it was the first time he'd seen them.

"Of course not, I'd have written something prettier than that," Izaya beamed with pleasure.

"Then who did it?"

"How'd I know? I wouldn't write a line so romantic. Perhaps you can ask other people and bash their head in after you've found the perpetrator, hm? That's what Shizu-chan always does."

Izaya took delight in the puzzled expression Shizuo wore, gazing at his own arm for a moment before dropping the subject and walking away— probably to find someone else to interrogate, as Izaya had suggested. _Who knew it was so easy to make Shizuo believe him?_

"You're such a good actor, I have to applaud you for that," Shinra commented once Shizuo was out of the picture.

"It doesn't take much to fool Shizu-chan. I just wrote it with my left hand so it'd be messy."

"So—" Shinra rested his chin in his palm, grinning at Izaya, "— _ **'I love you'**_ , huh? Doesn't this mean you want him to be your soulmate?"

"Who said I do?"

.

What'd they do if they proved to be actual soulmates?

Shizuo, for one, would go to sleep and hope it was all just a dream. If that fails, he'd eliminate that said soulmate.

And if _that_ fails, too… then perhaps he could try to be civil with his nemesis. Although he didn't know if he could control his temper around Izaya, when all the awful things Izaya had done were imprinted deep in his mind, and Izaya's mouth never stopped spitting out lies and scornful remarks.

Shizuo was aware of how lonely the both of them were, and it'd be a good chance for them to fit in together, especially after having seen how well Izaya could take his strength, and Izaya's fearless personality which made him feel at ease that Izaya wasn't afraid of him.

 _Now, if only Izaya wasn't so shity._ Then, things probably could've been better.

.

"I love you."

The first thing, or rather, _person_ he saw upon opening his eyes was Orihara Izaya straddling his lap; face too close for Shizuo's comfort, with a grin marring his face. Shizuo's hazy mind couldn't comprehend anything other than sheer confusion and how sleepy he still was, heart skipping a beat as those three words replayed again and again in his head. It wasn't until Izaya's fingers traced the words on his arm that he recalled what was written on it— and how it correlated with what Izaya just uttered.

"Wait— Bastard!" Shizuo struggled to get up, swinging his fist on instinct but Izaya managed to dodge that, "You did write it!"

"What did you think, Shizu-chan? That someone would say such words towards you? If I didn't say it, no one would."

"As if you'd have someone too!"

"Well, you'd be surprised. Did Shizu-chan think I didn't know he wrote mine? What, and kept saying the words himself too! From such manipulation, anyone would think that he wants me as a soulmate."

"You as my soulmate? What a joke! That'd be a nightmare, I'd rather die."

"Then die," Izaya narrowed his gaze, jaw clenched; Shizuo's insult annoyed him, but he hid it behind a grin and flicked his switchblade open, which often played out as a signal that their usual fight had begun.

"You can go first," retorted Shizuo, a menacing grin to match Izaya's while his hand was already rooting a tree off the ground.

.

" _Did those two get tattoos?"_

" _Eh? Together?"_

" _Maybe as a punishment for a game? There's no way they'd get tattoos together!"_

" _But Heiwajima has an 'I love you' tattoo… that's weird."_

" _And Orihara's…"_

 _._

"Those two really know how to have fun," Shinra pressed the button on the vending machine (he was thankful that Shizuo didn't choose that instead of the tree to throw at Izaya), eyes watching his two friends with ease while everyone else around them were whispering to each other about the new 'tattoos'.

"…Do you think that's fun?"

Kadota gave Shinra a pointed look, horrified by Shinra's idea of fun, and he wondered how he got to become friends with such… unique people, if he was to put it in a nicer way.

"They're never bored of each other. Ah, I should write something on Celty too! Then, maybe she'll finally accept me the way I've accepted her as my soulmate."

"If she won't get mad at you instead," Kadota shook his head.

"What if they really are each other's soulmate?"

"You and her?"

"No. Shizuo and Orihara-kun."

Kadota paused for a moment, contemplating the idea before reaching down to retrieve the soda can to hand to Shinra; a small sigh escaping his lips.

"I wouldn't be surprised from how inseparable they are."


End file.
